


a worm from a bird

by shslry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslry/pseuds/shslry
Summary: There is a darkness inside of him that he cannot shake.//small ficlet to tide me over till i finish a longer fic for these two





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ao3 account was initially made for shameful bandom rpf but i finally reached a point where idgaf and now i post my bandom fic on my main acct picht, however i am very ashamed of enjoying this movie/this terrible pairing so now this acct is gonna be for fantastic beasts fic i guess
> 
> i see a lot of myself in credence and i really like the idea of credence knowing that graves is dark/will probably end up using/hurting him but choosing to trust him/idolize him anyway as a negative coping mechanism/form of self harm bc Boy Howdy Do I Got That Negative Coping Mechanism(tm). i'm currently working on a longer fic involving credence and original graves in which graves is an asshole whos bad at dealing with feelings but not actually, like, abusive, but i really wanted to publish something in the meantime so heres this which i wrote in like 5 mins
> 
> i also! made a playlist for credence bc i am In Too Deep and i want to upload it to playmoss bc 8tracks is Dead To Me, but i haven't quite figured playmoss out yet so i'm not ready to upload it. if anyone wants to listen to it tho here's the link: https://play.spotify.com/user/121791589/playlist/4pHYeZL9fUlRrmcfcatUx6 give it a listen maybe! and let me know what you think :3c

There is a darkness inside of him that he cannot shake. He can only assume this is the magic of which Mr. Graves speaks. He’s not sure that he wants this to be so, but he’s learned by now that he doesn’t have much say in his own fate.

Mr. Graves, he thinks, has a darkness inside of _him_ as well. Credence can feel it, when the older man touches him, cupping his cheeks, pressing kisses to his hands, his forehead, his cheeks, every time getting closer to Credence’s lips, and Credence’s heart always flops into his stomach at the thought. Witchcraft is one thing; this is something else entirely.

Sometimes when Credence looks at Mr. Graves, all he can see is a wolf—a _predator_. Credence certainly thinks he makes a fitting prey, so weak and helpless. Credence wonders when Mr. Graves will pounce, if he’ll leave any part of Credence unruined by the time he’s finished with him. What will become of Credence Barebone when Mr. Graves is done with him? A bloody pulp, insides strewn everywhere? Will Mr. Graves chew him up and spit him out, or swallow him whole? Some part of Credence knows that this is unhealthy, but most of him just hopes that, whatever it is, he doesn’t survive it.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the bird and the worm by the used


End file.
